List of Dragon Ball handheld games
The Dragon Ball Handheld Games are video games based on the ''Dragon Ball'' series that were released in Japan. Most of them were produced in Japan, three were produced in China (Dragon Ball Z: Saiya-jin no Moukou, Dragon Ball Z: Shutsugen! Ginyû Tokusentai, and Dragon Ball Z: Suupa Saiyajin Toujou). The first two Dragon Ball handheld games were published by Epoch and are adventure games, the others were published by Bandai and are fighting games. List of handheld games Epoch games *''Dragon Ball: Pilaf no Gyakushû'' (ドラゴンボール ピラフの逆襲; August 1986) – The first Dragon Ball video game. It features two game modes: an adventure mode or shoot'em up mode where the player controls Goku on the Flying Nimbus. *''Dragon Ball: Taiketsu Son Gokû'' (ドラゴンボール 対决孫悟空; August 1986) – Like its predecessor, the game features several game modes. Goku, Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar and Emperor Pilaf appear in this game. Bandai games *''Dragon Ball: Taose Piccolo Daimao'' (ドラゴンボール　たおせ! ピッコロ大魔王; July 1988) – The game takes place at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and features King Piccolo as the final boss. *''Dragon Ball: Kachinuke! Tenkaichi Budôkai'' (ドラゴンボール 勝抜け! 天下一武道会; March 1989) – The game follows the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. *''Dragon Ball Z: Gonbare! Son Gohan'' (ドラゴンボールZ ガンバレ! 孫悟飯; September 1989) – The first Dragon Ball Z video game. The player controls Gohan during the battle against Nappa and Vegeta. *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Ikari no Kaiôken!'' (ドラゴンボールZ 怒りの界王券; May 1990) – Goku arrives to confront the Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta. Both Goku and Gohan are playable. *''Dragon Ball Z: Saiya-jin no Moukou'' (ドラゴンボールZ サイヤ人の猛攻; 1990) – Produced in China, the games only features the battle between Gohan and Vegeta. *''Dragon Ball Z: Daikessen'' (ドラゴンボールZ ドラゴン大決戦; 1990) – A mix between a board game and a handheld game. It is a two player game where one player controls the Z Fighters, and the other player controls Frieza and his soldiers. *''Dragon Ball Z: Shutsugen! Ginyû Tokusentai'' (ドラゴンボールZ 出現! ギニュー特戦隊; 1990) – On Namek, the player controls Goku or Gohan during battles against Captain Ginyu, Jeice or Burter. The game was produced in China. *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyôaku Freeza Shûrai!'' (ドラゴンボールZ 兇悪フリーザ襲来!; February 1991) – The game features the battle between Goku and Frieza in his first form. *''Dragon Ball Z: Sukautâ Batoro'' (ドラゴンボールZ 兇悪フリーザ襲来!; March 1991) – Like its predecessor, the game features Goku's battle against Frieza in his first form. A plastic Scouter was sold with the game. *''Dragon Ball Z: Namekkusei Chô Kessen'' (ドラゴンボールZ ナメック星超決戦; 1991) – The player controls Goku or Gohan and confronts Frieza in his second or final form. Frieza's soldiers can appear to help him. *''Dragon Ball Z: LSI Barcode Wars'' (ドラゴンボールZ LSI バーコードウオーズ; August 1991) – A mix between a board game and a handheld game with one to four players. The game countains 64 cards, 15 mini figures, and a board printed on both sides. It follows the Namk Saga. *''Dragon Ball Z: Suupa Saiyajin Toujou'' (ドラゴンボールZ 超サイヤ人登場!; October 1991) – Produced in China, the game features Super Saiyan Goku during the battle againt Frieza in his final form. It is the first game to feature the Super Saiyan form. *''Dragon Ball Z: Taose! Garlic Jr.'' (ドラゴンボールZ 倒せ! ガーリック Jr.; 1992) – Gohan's battle against Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys. Piccolo and Yamcha provide support to Gohan. *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Barcode Wars'' (August 1992) – Sequel to Dragon Ball Z: LSI Barcode Wars. The game follows the Androids Saga. *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu Jinzôningen'' (ドラゴンボールZ 対決人造人間; August 1992) – Super Saiyan Goku's battle against Android 16, Android 17, and Android 18. *''Dragon Ball Z: Saikyô Taiketsu! Cell VS Gokû'' (ドラゴンボールZ 最強対決!セルVS悟空; 1992) – Super Saiyan Goku's battle against Imperfect Cell. Gohan provides support to Goku. Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, and Androids 16, 17, and 18 also appear in the game. *''Dragon Ball Z: Senritsu! Bio Soldier'' (ドラゴンボールZ 戦慄!生物戦士; 1993) – Super Saiyan Goku's battle against Perfect Cell. *''Dragon Ball Z: Pawâ Sakuretsu Son Gohan!'' (ドラゴンボールZ パワー炸裂孫悟飯！; 1993) – Super Saiyan Gohan's battle against Perfect Cell. Cell can produce Cell Juniors to help him during the battle. *''Dragon Ball Z: Z Senshi Dai Shugyô!'' (ドラゴンボールZ Z戦士大修業 !; Semptember 1993) – A fighting game which features the Z Fighters in their Cell Games Saga appearance. *''Dragon Ball Z: Syugyouda! Gohan! Mezase Tenkaichi'' (ドラゴンボールZ 修業だ語飯!　めざせ天下一; 1994) – The games follows Gohan's training and the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. *''Dragon Ball Z: Touch Panel game'' (September 1994) – Follows the Majin Buu Saga. *''Dragon Ball Z: P-1 Mini 2'' (1994) – Follows the Cell Games Saga. *''Dragon Ball Z: Fukkatsu! Majin Buu'' (ドラゴンボールZ 復活!　魔人ブウ; 1995) – Features Goku's battle against Majin Buu. Gohan and other characters provide support to Goku. Gallery External links *Info DB Mini Games at kamisama.com *Forgotten DB Games at fullpowerdbz.com Category:Lists Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games